


something a bit dodgy

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: “Not sure if he [Alex] did something a bit dodgy to me in the night.”





	something a bit dodgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinandulric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinandulric/gifts).

The first two things George notices upon waking up are his erection and Alex’s face, which says a lot about how weird adulthood has been so far. Alex’s leg is bent, nearly humping George’s hip, and there’s drool on their shared pillow. It might not be the most comfortable position to be in, but it warms George’s heart all the same.

George unwittingly forgets to cover his mouth when he yawns. Since Alex’s sleep is lighter than air, the noise is enough to make him stir and blink blearily, struggling to focus.

“Hi,” says George, unable to contain the laughter bubbling in his throat.

“Hey,” Alex replies. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and smiles at George, whose arm is smushed awkwardly under the pillow. “Rest well?”

“A little bit,” George says. “Someone kicked me all night.”

Alex hums sympathetically and shifts closer to George, a hair’s breadth away from his face. “Sorry,” he whispers, covering George’s cheek with a shaky hand. “Can I make it up to you?”

This is new, and the past few months of George’s life have been nothing but unknown challenges, one after the other. He leans in and bumps his nose against Alex’s, legs tangled under the thin bedsheets. “Let me overtake you in Spa and I’ll consider it.”

“No can do, Russell.”

George pouts dramatically. “Then I’ll settle for this,” he says, and kisses Alex, mouths sliding easily together. It’s his best friend he’s snogging, yet it doesn’t feel alien at all; Alex tastes of minty mouthwash and the coppery tang of bitten lips. 

“Feels good,” Alex murmurs into the kiss. He pushes his thigh between George’s legs, hands fisted into his hair for better leverage. “I really, really like this.”

“Good,” George says, squirming slightly under Alex’s firm grip. “I’m glad you, ah, like it.”

Desire warms Alex’s chest, and he realises he’s proud of reducing George from his usual eloquence to flustered babbling. He runs his thumb over George’s jawline, moving downwards until he reaches his neck, kissing George’s flushed skin. “I wanna make this nice for you.”

“It’s nice already,” George tells him, his voice noticeably weaker. “It can’t be bad because it’s you.”

Alex can’t help his grin, though he knows he must look goofy as fuck. “Are you happy?” he asks, sinking his teeth into George’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” George sighs. He slides his fingers through Alex’s messy hair. “Really glad I asked you to come with me.”

With a hum, Alex continues his quest to map every single inch of George’s body, lowering himself on the bed so he can reach his admittedly enviable abs. He doesn’t waste any time in leaving as many marks as possible, biting like his life depends on it. “You needed to get some more colour,” he says.

“I get it, I’m pale,” George says. “If you could just…”

Alex wiggles his eyebrows. “Get on with it?”

“Don’t say it like that!” George blushes from head to toe. At Alex’s teasing smirk, he adds, “I’m serious. This is special to me.”

Once, Alex though he could resist the allure of his best friend. Right now, he realises he never escaped it, not really. “It’s special for me too,” he says. His fingers dip under the elastic of George’s boxer shorts, and he wills himself to stop trembling already. “I’m going to, um, get you off now, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty alright with me.”

Alex takes a deep breath and tries to keep in mind it’s just a penis, not Pyramid Head hanging between George’s thighs. He slides the bothersome underwear down, raising a hand up to his mouth to spit on it and wrap his damp fingers around George’s dick. The touch drags a soft, almost imperceptible sound out of him, and Alex decides he wants to hear more of that.

Perhaps some talking will do the job, he reckons.

“You look really good,” Alex whispers, not wanting to break the ambience they’ve built up so far. George huffs. “Sorry, I just—you do! I wanted to let you know.”

“You’re an idiot,” George says fondly. He thrusts into Alex’s tight fist, their eyes locked.

“I know,” Alex says. He cradles George’s face with his free hand. “You make me a little stupid.”

“A little?”

Alex pouts. “Fine. A lot. Happy?”

George laughs at him, and Alex may not be the most experienced guy in the world, but he thinks this must be what sex is supposed to feel like—so, so fun and downright unfair in its hotness. “Think I’m close,” George says.

“I want you to do it all over my hand,” Alex whispers.

It does the job; George twitches in his grasp and dirties Alex’s palm with his come. His heartbeat takes a while to return to normal; meanwhile, he presses hurried kisses to the top of Alex’s head, saying every praise he can muster. “Thank you,” he says eventually.

Alex wipes his hand on the side of their bed. That’s a problem for whoever’s doing the laundry, and it sure isn’t going to be him. “Don’t thank me for this, idiot.”

“No, thank you for everything, not just this,” George retorts. “You’re my best friend, you know?” 

“I’ll think about it,” Alex says, pretending to ponder it very seriously. He pushes himself up on the bed, meeting George’s face and brushing their lips together. “You know, I think I’m aware of that.”

“Good, I don’t want it to be awkward.”

Alex kisses him again, and again, and again. He’s quickly growing addicted to this, to _George_. Somehow, it feels a long time coming, as if he’d been waiting for it to happen all their lives. “You couldn’t make it any weirder than it already was.”

“Maybe not,” he concedes. “Will you be angry if I go back to sleep?”

“Never,” Alex tells him, and he means it; he lets George slump on to his shoulder, ready to listen to his snoring for another few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on George’s Spa interviews, in which he made sure to say the summary quote and let us know he’d shared a bed with Alex. And woken up to his face. It really does write itself.
> 
> I’m singlemalter on Tumblr, if you like boys and F1 content.


End file.
